Blossoms
by Draco'z Devil
Summary: This is the tale of a forbiden friendship blossoming into a forbiden love and then making its way into the accepted world. LilyScorpius.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey everyone. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got to the point where it was rather...long. So i split it up. Hope you all enjoy it.

Scorpius Malfoy looked at Lily Potter. She was an interesting character to say the least. He had known her longer than anyone else and she still amazed him. The Gryffindor had an aura of liveliness that clung to her and a spunk she had probably gotten from her twin uncles. He himself was very fond of Fred and George. He had spent the summer working in their shop. It was then that he had first seen Lily Potter.

During the summer after his first year, his parents had suggested getting a job since they were unsure whether or not the Ministry would confiscate their land and family money. The Weasleys' was the first job opening he had seen and he was ever so glad that they had chosen him amongst the numerous others who were fighting for the job. His parents weren't too pleased at his new job. He simply couldn't understand why. Fred and George were kind and didn't expect him to know everything when he first started working there and were funny. One could say he learnt how to laugh from them. His parents, however, didn't say much nor forbid him for working there.

As the days passed, Scorpius came to love his job very much. Some of the customers tended to look down their noses at him but others looked at him like they would at any other employee.

The day he met Lily Potter had been a bright sunny day. The sun would have definitely hurt his skin if he hadn't been inside. A tall red-headed woman walked into the store demanding to see the 'Mr. Weasleys.' He was minding the counter and had been told to tell anyone who asked that they were away. Scorpius had thought nothing of it since he had received similar instructions many times.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the Mr. Weasleys are out," he said calmly.

"Bullocks!" said the older woman, "They're in the back. Tell them to come out."

"I'm sorry Ma'am," he repeated, "they are not in the store. They have gone to France for vital ingredients for their newest product."

"Let me in! I need to speak to them!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Ma'am; they are not in. if you would like to leave a message, I'll be happy to convey it to them when they return."

"Let me in you fool!" she yelled, spitting all over his face.

"Ma'am—"

"I knew there would be problems when they hired you. Spawn of a Death Eater."

She was out of control now and Scorpius had seen his grandmother in a similar situation before. He knew better than to say anything. "You piece of scum! Working at a respectable place like this; probably trying to buy it over for your _dear father_!'

Scorpius thought of something his grandfather had once told him.

"_Scorpius, when you fight with women, you must be careful. Men have a sense of honor when they fight, but women, they are another story. They know no rules. One must be cautious while fighting with an angry or slighted woman." _

Scorpius had no idea what he should do and would have probably made an even larger mess of things if his father hadn't announced his presence.

"Weaslette, I would appreciate it if my son could work without your overbearing presence," he said coldly.

Scorpius was shocked. He had never heard his father speak so rudely to anyone. He had been the one who taught him to respect women and be very careful not to anger anyone since their position in society was precarious.

"Ferret. Good to see you again. Your brat of a son has no place here," she replied. Scorpius looked at the younger girl, who he guessed was her daughter from the facial similarities. She too had obviously never seen her mother speak this way.

"Tsk, what a way to speak in front of the young ones," this was more of the father Scorpius knew, "Ms. Lily Potter I presume?" he asked bending down and giving her a miniature white lily.

She giggled.

"Thank you Mr.—"

"Malfoy. I don't believe you've been properly introduced to my son. Lily this is Scorpius."

Scorpius mustered a small "Hey."

Lily blushed and averted her eyes.

"I'm sure you will get along very well," his father said kindly, "while your mother and I settle our differences," Scorpius saw it as their cue to leave.

Scorpius didn't mind in the least. He didn't want to be around when his father got angry. Lily's mother also seemed to have an equally matched temper and together, a significant amount of damage could be done to anyone within sight. He did however hesitate on account of loosing possibly losing his job.

"Go on boy," came Fred's voice from the back room, "and don't forget to take Lily with you."

He and Lily quietly slipped out as their parents began arguing once again.

"Your dad looked really funny back there," Lily said giggling.

Scorpius blinked. He had heard people call his father many things, but funny wasn't one of them.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"I mean that his face became so weird. His eyes were all wide and his eyebrows were wrinkled. And his nose was kinda like he smelled something rotten. And the really funny thing was the way his mouth was puckered over to the side," she made an imitation of his face that had both of them erupting into giggles. Of course Scorpius didn't giggle, he laughed.

"You up for some ice cream?" he asked as they came to the ice cream shop.

"Sure thing!" she replied, "By the way, what's your favorite flavor?"

"Mint chocolate chip," he replied, "Yours?"

"Vanilla." she answered.

He was growing strangely comfortable with her. Never before had he felt so…happy just to be with someone. Of course no one had treated him like she did, as an equal.

This was the first of many of their future meetings. Lily Potter was a mystery to Scorpius. Where he had led a sheltered life, her parents had exposed her to the world.

* * *

Please Review!

Love Draco'z Devil


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the next installment.

When Scorpius and his father finally went home, it was around 8:00 at night

When Scorpius and his father finally went home, it was around 8:00 at night. His mother came running to them. Apparently, she began to worry when his father hadn't returned home immediately.

After dinner, Scorpious's father called him into his study.

"Scorpius, I assume you wish to know the nature of today's events." His father was looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes father," he replied warily.

"Weasleys and Malfoys have never gotten along well, and they obviously never will."

That was it? That was the huge long explanation he had been waiting for all day?

"But the lady in the store, her surname is Potter is it not?" he challenged his father for the first time in his life.

He could see his father clenching his teeth, "Yes, but she was a former Weasley and her father was never a great friend of mine."

Scorpius tried again, "But-"

"NO BUTS!" his father roared. "I do not want to hear you speak of this again."

Scorpius nodded silently and left the room.

It was only when he got to his room that it occured to him that he was a Malfoy and he was working for two Weasleys AND he got along with them very well. A note of determination had set in his jaw. Lily Potter had set something off in him that had enticed his curiosity. He quickly wrote a letter to her asking if she wanted to meet at the ice cream shop the next day after his shift. He received a response in the affirmative within half an hour along with a side note saying that if she wasn't there, it meant that she had been caught and was grounded.

-BREAK-

The next day, Scorpius went to work with a sloppy grin plastered on his face.

"Morning, Scorpius" Fred greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," he replied jovially, "how are you this morning?"

"Say Greg, young Malfoy's awfully jolly this morning, I'll say!"

"You don't say Forge! What's got your mood up today?"

"Nothing," Scorpius answered, "It just feels like one of those days that just brings your mood up!"

"That must have been more words than I've ever heard him speak!"

Fred and George continued their morning banter, while Scorpius went through the store restocking the shelves.

That day, all he could think of was meeting Lily. He wondered if she could make it. He wondered if maybe she had been caught. He wondered if she wanted to come. She was his one and only friend and he was aching to get to know her better.

When he arrived at the ice cream shop, Lily was already there. When she caught sight of him, she raised her hand and waved to him. A wide grin found its way onto Scorpius' face.

"Hey Lily! I see you made it out," he said.

"Yeah. Dad almost caught me. I told him I was going to visit Uncle Fred and George," she replied.

"Won't they say something?" he asked.

"I think they can be trusted," she replied, "They did enough stuff like this when they were younger."

"So tell me about yourself," Scorpius said. He had developed a sort of confidence around her.

The two of them spent hours together talking and meeting secretly. They found out they both loved Quidditch and began to play during their free time.

Once both of them began to attend Hogwarts, they began to understand their relative social standing even better. They were somehow able to keep up appearances without arousing suspicion in their parents. Both, however, were positive the teachers and some of the students did suspect their friendship which had blossomed into something more around Lily's 5th year.

"Scorpius," Lily said, "Where are we going?"

"Whaddya mean?" he asked. "Right now we're sitting in an empty classroom hiding from your boyfriend."

"Of course," she scoffed, "my perfect boyfriend. They expect us to get married you know. The daughter of the great Harry Potter and the son of Neville Longbottom. Frank just seems to worship me."

"And you?" Scorpius asked hopefully. He had known that he had loved her since his 5th year.

"I think," she said looking into his eyes, "that he's a great friend, but I don't like him like a boyfriend."

"And who would you prefer?" he said lightly.

"Someone, but I doubt he would look twice at me," she sighed.

"Wouldn't look twice at you?" he was shocked. "Who wouldn't look twice at you? You're smart, pretty, funny, and you really are a great friend."

"So says the Slytherin."

"So says an old friend of a Gryffindor," he countered.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're still single," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone," he replied.

"And what would this perfect woman of yours be like?" Lily teased.

"She would be tall, but not too tall." He stood up, pulling her up with him. "She would love to spend time with me even if it went against what everyone else told her." He moved his hands to her waist. "She would be smart, and her laugh would brighten up everything around her." He pulled her closer. "And her body would fit mine like a puzzle piece." He pulled even closer and Lily's breath hitched in her throat. "But the real giveaway would be when she kissed me. We would be able to see the connection," he broke away abruptly. "And since Frank Neville Longbottom is obviously not your type, what would your type be?"

"I don't know," she said laughing, "but when I find him, I'll let you know."

The warning bell sounded for curfew and they both left to return to their respective common rooms.

-BREAK-

Lily was lying on her bed trying to sleep. The only problem was that thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy kept intruding. They shouldn't have been friends, but they had kept it a secret. She wished they could be friends like anyone else, but society forbid it.

Society.

It was one of the things about being famous. Or at least having famous parents. It wasn't as though she had done anything great. So why should the media watch every second of her life. Why did everyone else have the right to say who she was or who she should be? Wasn't that her right? Wasn't it her right to say who she didn't or did want to be a part of her life? And if she wanted Scorpius to be her boyfriend, then only the two of them should have a say.

Her boyfriend.

It was her next problem. Family friends did not make good boyfriends because…well they were family friends. They knew you since you were babies, they had seen you do…well everything. And in the end, they were just like family. It was like dating your brothers. She had no idea why she hadn't broken up with Frank yet. He treated her like a doll. He was always sitting at her Quidditch practices watching her just in case she occasionally scraped her hand on a tree or something. It was annoying. Scorpius would come watch her fly. He would give her pointers when they could find a private spot.

She had probably stayed with him because he was the "perfect boyfriend," and she was back to the issue of what would look good for her. Family vs. what was good for her.

She would break up with Frank. It was past the right time.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please Review

Dracoz Devil


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Thanks to all my previous reviewers. I know some of these chapters are a little...short, but keep in mind that this was originally a one shot that I just ended up splitting up. I also have some good news for you guys. I already have chapter 4 BETAed and I'll post it some time next week.

ENJOY!!

* * *

When morning came, a type of lethargy had sunk into Lily's bones

When morning came, a type of lethargy had sunk into Lily's bones. How could she break up with him without the two of them having awkward moments?

You promised yourself, Lily. There's no backing out.

She walked into the Great Hall and up to of Frank before she lost her resolve.

"Frank," she said calmly, "can I talk to you?" She could see Scorpius on the other side of the room. He gave her a reassuring smile before lowering his head.

"Um…oh, Lily," Frank said, "you wanna go out?"

"Yeah," she said.

As they walked off, she saw Scorpius laughing at something another seventh year Slytherin had said. She was the type of girl that all guys liked, and at the moment, the main thing she remembered feeling was jealousy. She wanted to be able to sit next to him and have him laugh at what she said, in front of everyone else.

She shook her head. That day would never come.

-BREAK-

Scorpius gave her a good twenty minutes before he went to look for her. He found her alone in the courtyard.

"Hey Lils," he had magically ended up in front her. He bent down and put an arm around her. He felt her lean into him.

"He…he said he never wanted to see me again," she sniffed. "What do I tell mum and dad?" She wrapped her arms around her waist, and he pulled her in closer.

"You tell them that you tried to break up with him and that he was being a prat," he said into her hair. Her proximity had his heart beating out of his chest.

"Can I tell them there was someone else?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face upward. "And he would be very grateful if you could say who he was."

"They'd kill you," she said softly.

"Not for you they wouldn't," he replied before capturing her lips.

Lily leaned into his embrace, so strong and secure. She felt his fingers drawing circles on her lower back, and she pulled his head even closer to her.

"So this is what you left me for!" Frank had returned to apologize, only to find his ex-girlfriend snogging someone else. And it wasn't just someone else, it was Scorpius Malfoy. The biggest prick in school.

Scorpius didn't have a moment to think before Frank charged head-on at the two of them. He pulled her out of the way just in time for Longbottom to fly headlong into the spring mud.

"Frank," Lily said desperately, "Frank, stop." Longbottom growled and launched at her again.

"Frank," she tried again. "Frank, you're acting like a child!"

He stopped in his tracks. "A child Lily? You think I'm acting like a child?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "and you should stop." Scorpius tightened his hold on her in case Longbottom began to lunge again.

"Frank, could you just leave," Lily sobbed. Scorpius put another arm around her.

He clenched his teeth together, turned around, and left.

"I'm sorry Lily," Scorpius whispered. "Maybe we should step away for a while."

"Don't even think about it!" she said, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you dare think of it! Everyone will know anyway. Please don't leave me." She looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

"I will never leave you," he said, kissing her beautiful lips again.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Of course," he whispered back. "When have I ever left you?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Not for this there won't be." He kissed her once again before leading her inside.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, chapter 4 will be up next week. Until then, relish this one.

--Draco'z Devil


	4. Chapter 4

By dinner everyone knew that Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter were dating

By dinner everyone knew that Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter were dating. It was the scandal of the century. Of course, Lily and Scorpius both had a lot of fun encouraging the rumors. When Albus and Sirius found out, Lily let them chase Scorpius around school grounds twice before she stepped in and told them to cut it out. She had no doubt they would go straight to her parents, but she was ready for them just as Scorpius was ready for his parents.

By the end of the week, almost every member of Hogwarts had caught them snogging in the hallways at least once if not more than that. And although the staff was glad that interhouse relations were developing, they did want students to listen to their lectures instead of analyzing the latest Lily/Scorpius news.

By the end of the month, the parents had shown up bickering like children.

"Malfoy," Harry yelled, "what have you done to our little girl?"

"Me?" Draco yelled back. "What did your whore of a daughter do to Scorpius? He wouldn't dare touch one of you with a ten-foot pole."

"Whore of a daughter!" Ginny screeched. "Your bastard of a son probably blackmailed her. Sounds like a downright Malfoy thing to do. Or maybe he has her under a curse!"

"Excuse me," Pansy said, "my son would never do such a thing. He was brought up to be a gentleman -"

"A gentleman brought up by a slut? Puh-lease!" Ginny cut in.

"Me, a slut? Ginny Weasley, who dates ten guys in one year, is calling me, Pansy Parkinson, a slut for hanging on to one guy for seventeen years?"

"That's enough, Parkinson," Harry said.

"What Potter, can't take it?" Pansy shot back.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Now you decide to be quiet. If anything, Lily Potter definitely seduced our little boy. Like mother, like daughter," Pansy continued.

"You did not just say that," Ginny said, grabbing a handful of blond hair. Pansy in turn grabbed a good chunk of red hair and began to yank it off her head.

In a nearby broom closet, Scorpius and Lily had put a hold on their make-out session to listen to the commotion outside.

"I'll go in first," Lily said, "then you follow."

"Sure thing," Scorpius replied, "What's the plan?"

Lily smirked, "Turn on the charm."

-BREAK-

Lily walked into the room containing the aforementioned persons and began to greet them.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," she said sweetly, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Good morning to you, too, Ms. Potter," he replied coldly.

Lily was at a loss for a reply when Scorpius walked in. "Morning, Dad. Morning, Mr. Potter. Did you need anything? Everyone else is in Hogsmeade today."

"Scorpius," Draco said, "are you and Ms. Potter in an intimate relationship?"

Ginny and Pansy had finally stopped fighting and both were intently watching the scene.

"Yes, Dad. Lily and I are dating," he said.

"Well… When… when did this… start?" Harry sputtered.

"When did we start dating, or when did we start seeing each other?" Lily asked.

"Does it matter?" Draco roared. "I want this to stop immediately!"

"But Father, you always said that I should trust my instincts," Scorpius said, "And right now they say that I should continue going out with Lily."

"Don't turn my words back on me boy!" Draco roared, sending spit flying everywhere. "You will never see the girl again!"

"I refuse," Scorpius said evenly.

"What?!" Draco's eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Don't worry about it, Malfoy," Harry said. "Lily, you're grounded. I forbid you to see the boy again on accounts that you are my daughter!"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "He didn't mean that sweetie."

"Yes I did!" Harry yelled.

Lilly felt her eyes brimming with tears. She turned and ran out.

"It has been a… experience meeting you," Scorpius said to the Potters before running out after Lily.

"Wow, Potter." Draco said. "That was harsh."

"No," Harry said. "I spent my whole life fighting evil. I will not allow it to enter my family."

"She will be your daughter no matter what," Pansy said softly.

"I don't need your opinion Parkinson," Harry shot back, before turning around to leave. "And Malfoy, you would've done the same thing."

"He wouldn't," Pansy shot back.

Draco remained silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me if you think the story is getting too happy. Or sad.**

"I never thought that they would really do that." Lily sniffed into Scorpius's shoulder.

"We wouldn't," her mother said. "It was just a shock to the both of us."

"Mum," Lily said, still in the arms of her boyfriend. "Do you promise?"

"Of course," her mother replied. "But right now I need to go. We'll probably get a room in Hogsmeade."

Lily sniffed goodbye as her mother left.

"See, everything will be great!" Scorpius said, holding her tightly.

At that moment, the Gryffindors had decided to return from Hogsmeade.

Frank ran in, first pointing out Lily's state to everyone else. "What did you do to her!?" Fran yelled.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are a dean man." Hugo said.

"Guys," Rose said. "I doubt he did anything. Leave! You'll just make things worse."

The rest of the boys always listened to Rose. She wasn't the oldest in the group, but she was definitely the smartest.

After they left, Rose walked over to Lily and put her arms around them. "Come on Lily, it's time for some girl talk." Rose pulled her up and away from Scorpius. "I'll talk to you later," Rose said to him.

-BREAK-

"What happened?" Rose asked in her private rooms. As head girl, she had a whole room to herself.

"Our parents showed up," Lily said. "And Dad said he would disown me if Scorpius and I didn't stop seeing each other."

"That's kinda harsh," she said.

Silence

"Lily?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Why didn't you break up with him?" Rose asked.

"I… I think I love him."

"Pardon me for saying so, but isn't it very sudden? You've only known each other for a month." Rose replied. She wondered where this love had come from. Scorpius had been rude enough to all of them.

"I've known him since I was nine. We met when he was working for Uncle Fred and Uncle George," she replied. "We've been meeting in secret."

"Wow Lily, I'd have never thought you could've done it," Rose said. "You were never good at keeping secrets."

Lily sighed. Sometimes it shocked her as to how little her own family knew her.

"So you love him?" Rose asked.

Lily nodded.

"I must say, he is quite a catch," Rose was grinning. "And he's smart too. Good- looking, and he's obviously genuinely interested in you. He wouldn't have refused his father like that if he wasn't."

"Hey!" Lily said. "Hands off! He's mine. I don't appreciate other girls even thinking about him. And you have a boyfriend."

"Just doing a little window shopping," Rose said, putting her hands up.

"Well that's fine," Lily said, "just not my man."

"Fine, fine," Rose said. "If he really means that much to you, then go for it. Even if your dad never talks to you, we're still your cousins and your friends."

"Thanks Rose. I'll go talk to him."

-BREAK-

Scorpius was sitting in his room wondering how Lily's father could even think of disowning his daughter. He wondered if his own father would ever do that. His mother would never allow it, and neither would society. The wizarding world loved the Hogwarts Head Boy too much.

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius turned around to the voice of his girlfriend.

"Scorpius, where do you see us going?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he was confused. They were happy, or at least he was.

"Do we really have something, or is this going to be over once we move to opposite sides of England?"

"Over? Lily this will never be over. I love you and nothing will change that," he stood up and pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you."

She smiled. "You just saw me less than an hour ago. What will you do when the summer break comes?"

"I'll make sure I find you once a day for a thorough make-out session."

"I do believe that today's session got interrupted," she smiled up to him, "and you know how much I hate missing out on anything."

"Yes," he said, "we'll have to fix that." He pulled her onto his bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You were my first friend," Lily said between kisses. "Everyone else were the kids of all Mom and Dad's friends.

"So how long did it take you to figure out that you loved me?" Scorpius asked. "'Cause frankly, it took way too long to say it."

"Don't remember," she said. "But, I do take credit for our first meeting. I have no idea what made me ask. Probably the need for my own friends. Or Uncle Fred's stories about you."

"Your uncles told stories about me?" he asked, pulling away for a moment. That was just weird. His boss once told his girlfriend stories about him.

"Of course," she said. "They told stories about everyone. Then again, my whole family is also kind of like that." She became quiet at the thought of her family.

"Come on Lily," he pulled her in again. "If your dad is still mad at you, maybe we can hole up with your brothers."

"You know that would be really quite fun," Lily said. "Just you and me in a room, all alone."

"That," Scorpius kissed her again, "would be great."

Lily snuggled into him for the night.

* * *

**Love Draco'z Devil**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY!! this'll be the last chapter out for a while. check back in about a month. Hope you all love the story so far!**

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny stormed into the house. "What were you thinking? Just because she dates one boy whom you don't like."

"That one boy is Draco Malfoy's son," he growled into her face.

"That son of Draco Malfoy once worked for my brothers," she said.

"You hated him at first, too!" Harry said.

"I did, but I listen to people. And if Fred and George say he's a good kid, then I believe them. Even the great Harry Potter is not always right."

"I made a decision, and I'm not changing it," Harry said with a tone of finality.

Ginny wouldn't take it. "You made a 'forever' decision in two seconds? Will you ever think before you do things?" He didn't say anything. Ginny couldn't help but rub it in a little more. "Maybe if you thought before you acted, Sirius would still be alive!"

The windows in the house shattered outward. "Don't you dare tell me what to do." Harry turned around and grabbed her by the upper arm.

Ginny flinched, but only taunted him more, "What? Can't take it Harry? Can't believe that it's your fault that he's dead? Can't believe that maybe, if you weren't so rash, things may be different?"

Harry tightened his grip and glared at her.

"A man who never learns from his mistakes. Don't look at me Harry. You disgust me." She shook herself from his grasp and walked out.

-BREAK-

Ginny had waited three days for Harry to turn around. It usually only took him two, but she had waited an extra day before heading to Malfoy Manor for help.

The butler opened the front door for her and led her into the sitting room where Pansy was entertaining a group of friends.

"Mrs. Potter," said a particularly fat young lady, "have you lowered yourself to join us?"

"Yes," said one with an almost white shad of hair, "one would never guess that you would grace us with your uninvited presence."

"That's enough ladies," Pansy said. "Mrs. Potter, would you like to join me in the kitchen?"

"I would, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you," Ginny said.

Mrs. Malfoy led Ginny into the kitchen and helped her sit down before asking why she came.

"My husband," Ginny said carefully, "refuses to see reason."

"Meaning that he won't back down from his claim to disown her if she continues to go out with my son, correct?" Pansy looked up at Ginny.

"I was wondering if you or Mr. Malfoy may have any sort of influence on him," Ginny whispered.

"He's not home right now, but if you would like to wait for him, I'm sure he'd try," Pansy said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I know I haven't been kind to you in the past, but I believe I may have been harsh to judge you. I'm sorry," Ginny could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"I forgive you and must in turn ask for your forgiveness. I can't say I've been much kinder to you myself," Pansy's heart went out to the woman. She was so close to losing her daughter. She took a deep breath before asking, "Please, call me Pansy."

Ginny cracked a smile. "Only if you call me Ginny."

The two women shared the day talking about the good times they had when they were at Hogwarts and what it was like to raise children.

-BREAK-

"Scorpius," Lily said as she walked into his room. "We're out of luck. My mom tried, your mom tried. Well, even your dad tried, and he still didn't relent."

He sighed. "I'm out of ideas. What do you want to do?"

"I… I think we should stop seeing each other." She hung her head so that he wouldn't see her tears.

"Lily," he said desperately. "Lily, no. You're letting them win."

"Do you have any better ideas?" she shot back.

"No… but please think of something." Scorpius was begging. Yes, it was demeaning, and yes, it was a wound to his pride, but if it meant that Lily stayed, then it was worth it.

She sighed, "I have an idea, but I was really hoping it wouldn't get to this," she sighed again.

"For you, Lily, I would do anything," he replied, urging her on.

"It will be a relationship built on lies," she cautioned.

"Our friendship was built on secrecy for years," he reminded her. "Tell me, please."

"We can pretend to break up. My father will be happy, and everyone else will think that it was just a fling." She looked at Scorpius's pained expression. She walked up to him with a smile on her face, "But we can still go out, just not publicly. If they find out, then it's our luck."

"My lovely lass, you should be in Slytherin," he said before kissing her.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. My princess would be close to me all the time." He smiled before capturing her lips yet again.

* * *

**Please review. For those of you who don't know how coughamicough all you've gotta do is press the little button that says GO.**

**-Draco'z Devil**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Sorry the updates are taking so long. I will do my best to get new chapters up, but with school, its not going to be as fast. Thanks for staying with me!

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy and Amiculus Zabini met each other shockingly late in their childhood; especially since Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were very well known business partners. However, once they met, their friendship was one that could rival their fathers'.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Amiculus asked.

Ever since he and Lily had gone public, Amiculus had listened to him praise Lily every moment of the day. He had watched Scorpius write love notes to her a hundred times and never send one of them. And he had watched Scorpius hit on every girl in Hogwarts after Lily broke up with him. And now, he watched as Scorpius checked his hair in the mirror for the third time before going to bed. That could mean only one thing; he was seeing someone after hours.

Scorpius whistled a tune to himself as he finished fixing his hair.

"Are you listening Scorpius?"

"Yes," he responded quickly, "of course I am, Amiculus. Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"The fact that you didn't respond to my question," he responded dryly.

"Oh…um…can you repeat it?" Scorpius asked sheepishly.

"Just wondering who the girl is," Amiculus repeated flippantly.

"What girl?"

"The girl that you've been seeing every night after everyone else goes to sleep."

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, Amic, but I've got a month of school before my NEWTS and I really need to concentrate."

"Yeah," Amiculus responded, "and gelling your hair before sleeping is concentrating on your NEWTS."

Scorpius chose not to dignify that with an answer and crawled under the covers.

"Hey Scorp," Amiculus said after a moment, "You are my best friend."

"And you are mine," Scorpius replied confused as to where this unprecedented display of emotion was coming from.

"I just wanted you to know that you can trust me and I'll always be here for you to listen when anything happens. You're _mi familia_."

"Thanks Amic," Scorpius replied, "I do trust you, it's just that…there are certain places in the school where…the walls really do have ears, and I don't want something that shouldn't get out escaping."

Amiculus nodded in reply and the two fell into a comfortable silence before falling asleep.

-BREAK-

Amiculus walked up to the room of requirement the next morning. Scorpius wanted to tell him what was going on.

"Hey Scorp," Amiculus said, as he walked into a bedroom that looked much like a dorm room.

"Hey. I just…got to thinking. You're my best friend, and I don't know why I never told you before, but I want you to know now." He took a deep breath. "I'm still going out with Lily."

"Scorp," he was shocked, "I thought she broke up with you."

"That was the plan," he explained nervously. "Her dad was kinda upset about…us. So we figured we would break up publicly, but continue to see each other on the sly."

"And the flirting?"

"All part of the plan."

"Well then," Amiculus said with a grin on his face, "you're going to have to introduce us sometime."

"You mean you're ok with it? You don't think I'm going crazy?"

"Of course not. She's a great catch!" Amiculus said, grinning.

Scorpius' face turned serious. "It's more than that. I love her."

"Well that changes things a bit." Scorpius shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been."

"But you've only known each other for a year!" Amiculus protested.

"Er…I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"So how long have you known each other?"

"We met while I was working for her uncles," Scorpius answered, still unsure of his response.

"In first year! You haven't told me for six years!"

"Um we were just friends at first, and then…it just kinda happened."

"Just sorta happened?" Amiculus asked.

"She's been my best friend for so long that I didn't notice when we got to be more."

"I'm happy for you mate."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my best friend; I will stand with you no matter what."

"What if it was someone you hated?" Scorpius teased him.

"Then I would put up with her for your sake."

"You would do that for me?" Scorpius was touched.

"Yes," Amiculus responded, "that's what friends are for."

Scorpius couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face. He must be the luckiest guy around. With Lily and Amiculus by his side, he could spend the rest of his life in bless.

"I hope," Scorpius replied, "that I will prove to be half as good of a friend as you are."

"You are a great friend. You stand up for me when Crabbe and Goyle try to beat me up. You've always helped with my girl problems, and you've never doubted me." He turned and smirked at Scorpus. "So…when do I get to meet her?"

"Whenever you want. It's not like we'll be going anywhere for the next month or so."

-BREAK-

Harry Potter was at the front door of Malfoy Manor within seconds of receiving the letter from his daughter stating her breakup with Scorpius Malfoy.

Ginny had been flooing back and forth between the house and the Manor since the incident at school.

"Malfoy!" he said as he stepped inside. "Where's my wife?"

"She's in the parlor," he replied coolly. "What brings you to our place of residence?"

"Why, the same thing that brought my Gin-bug here." Not even Malfoy could bring his spirit down today.

"So you've come here to beg for our help to allow our children to go out with each other?"

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Is that why she came here?"

"What did you think, Potter?" he shrugged nonchalantly. "She and Pansy get along just fine."

"Where are they?" He started looking around frantically. "Where is my wife?"

"They were here a minute ago." Malfoy turned to his butler and asked for an explanation.

"They retreated to Mrs. Malfoy's room after receiving a letter that distressed them both."

"There you have it, Potter. I haven't done anything to her." Malfoy turned and muttered something that sounded like 'paranoid idiot.'

Malfoy led him to the room and sent him in.

"Ginny!" He looked at the red eyes of the woman he loved. "The best news in the world has arrived at last! We have our daughter back!"

Ginny immediately ran into his arms and began sobbing. "What's the reason for your tears?" Harry asked her.

"These are tears of joy, love," Ginny responded. "We have our family back together."

"Come, let's go home," he said, leading his wife out of the room before realizing that he had no idea which way the door was. "Hey Malfoy! How the hell do I get out of here?"

* * *

Please review

--Draco'z Devil


End file.
